


SOMEONE STOLE MY YOGURT

by ishkuetik



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:29:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24227380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishkuetik/pseuds/ishkuetik
Summary: someone stole klarke griffin yogurt !!!!
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 14
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> okay i just want to say that this was written in inappropriate condition of writing. i will maybe deleted it, maybe not.

Clarke was eating some yogurt in the corner of a bus station.

Lexa arrived « Hello who are you”

Clarke looked at her. “Hi I am Clarke and this is my yogurt.”

Lexa smiled. “I like your yogurt..”

Clarke blushed. “Me too…”

“Whats your name ?”

Lexa.

“Its…Its lexa….”

Clarke blushed too. She gave her, her spoon with yogurt. “Here do you want some…”

Lexa blushed harder. “…Yes thanks…” And just like that she stole the yogurt and the spoon and run!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Lexa run a lot. She even run faster than the cars. And then she stopped to drink water in a fountain in a park. She saw a dog. The dog took the yogurt and finished it !!! Lexa went

“NOOOOO.” When she turned, the girl Clarke was there. She looks angry.

“WHERE IS MY YOGURT” She was angry

“…A dog hate it….”

“PEOPLE SAY THAT FOR THEY HOMEWORK! YOU DON’T HAVE PROOF”

“YES I DO”

“NO YOU DON’T YOU JUST STOLE MY YOGURT IT WAS THE YOGURT MY GRANDMOTHER LEFT ME”

“….I’m sorry…”

“So now what ?” She looked away but wanted her yogurt and didn’twant to believe Lexa. So Lexa did what she had to do. “okay. lets find the dog and lets make it throw up your yogurt. you will have it back. I promise.”

“…Will you betray me again….”

“No…I wont.” Just like that Lexa kneeled. “I swear fealty to you Clarke. I will find your yogurt no matter what.”

Clarke blushed. “Fine, lets go.”


	3. Chapter 3

They started walking. And then Clarke asked. “We should maybe hold elbows…You know…” Her first reflex to Lexa was to say no. “NO!” Clarke looked sad. “…But if you want we can walk on our hands….” She blushed. So did Clarke. “You….You would want that…”

“Of course! I mean…We don’t have to hate each others…”

“It doesn’t mean I can forget how you…Took my spoon and my yogurt and just ran away Lexa.”

Her tone sounded more hard.

“…Yes. I know. But I did what I had to do for my stomach. I am sorry it was from your grandmother.”

“…Okay.”

And they kept walking looking for the dog. And finally they saw the dog.

“LOOK IT’S THE DOG!” Clarke didn’t know because she never saw the dog. So Lexa ran faster than her. Faster than the air.

“LEXA ?!” And just like that Lexa captured the dog.

“Dog give me the yogurt.”

“NO I WILL NO!” The dog could talk… “Okay what is your name…”

“It’s…”

Lexa waited.

“PICASSO”


	4. Chapter 4

Lexa stopped and think. 

"You are lying."

The dog was shook. "No...."

Lexa frowned. "Yes...Picasso...Is a painter." She cried. "I'm sorry..."

The dog reflected her tears. "NO DON'T I-" But she knew it was true. Deep inside of her, she knew. 

Clarke joined Lexa "What did you do again..." 

Lexa was insulted Clarke thought she would always something bad because she stole her yogurt. "You know...Life will not always be me stealing your yogurt...You should trust me..."

"But you did! And you made Picasso cried!" 

"PICASSO IS NOT A DOG!"

"YES. SHE IS. STOP BEING DOGGOPHOBIC...STOP LEXA HOW CAN YOU LIVE WITH YOURSELF."

"I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE" 

"LEXA-"

But too late!!! There she was again, taking Picasso, stealing Picasso. And she ran !!!


End file.
